Ugh, Archie: A Beronica Story
by holisticotp
Summary: This takes place after the events of season 2, episode 8 of CW's Riverdale, or Chapter Twenty-One: House of the Devil. There are definitely spoilers ahead! Faced with break-ups, both girls spend some quality time together. However, one thing leads to another, and they are doing more than just talking. This is a one shot smut piece, so mature audiences only, please!


Betty was face to face with another decision. This year had not been kind to her and decisions were everywhere. Since the Black Hood shot Fred Andrews, things had been overwhelmingly complex in their ordinarily sleepy town. She could trace it back further to Jason Blossom's murder, but at least then she wasn't targeted by a serial killer. She was remiss of the days when her biggest worries were about whether Archie would ever love her back or if she was going to get into the River Vixens.

Speaking of Archie…. She looked out her window and saw that he was sitting in his room. Shirtless. Again. She sighed and thought about Jughead. Jughead, who had just broken up with her. They were spending more time broken up than as a couple lately. Now Archie and Veronica were on the outs, too. This could be their chance. But, was that what Betty really wanted? Kevin had called them end goals on more than one occasion, but that didn't make them soulmates. They were just next-door neighbors and best friends. Guys and girls could just be friends, right?

Betty pulled at her ponytail to tighten it and made a split decision. She would go spend the night with Veronica. Nothing like spending some quality time with your best girl to stop thinking about the Riverdale High boys. She sent Ronnie a quick text and packed an overnight bag.

As soon as confirmation arrived, she ran downstairs with her bag. Alice was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop open in front of her, working on a story. Betty came to a halt in front of her. "Hey, Mom. I'm going to go spend the night at V's, is that okay?" She knew that her mom didn't approve of Veronica as a friend, but she also didn't approve of Jughead or Archie. The only safe person was the sheriff's gay son, go figure. Not that she didn't love Kevin. He was just a very stereotypically _safe_ person to be around. If only her mom knew about his "running".

Alice looked up at her from behind her computer. "Is this just a girls' night?"

"Yeah, we're going to eat ice cream, watch a rom-com, cry about our breakups." Betty smiled and tilted her head to the side to appeal to her mom. It was her most endearing expression, the one Jughead had never been able to say no to. The whole purpose of this excursion was to stop thinking about Jughead and she was already failing.

Betty's mom nodded at her. "Okay, you girls have fun. Don't shed too many tears over those good-for-nothing boys."

Once at Veronica's house, Betty tried to settle in. She had been to the Lodge's several times, but it never felt as cozy as her other friends' houses. She knew the Andrews and Keller houses as well as she knew her own. The Pembrooke was a little fancier than she was used to, with its perfectly polished floors and dusted nooks and crannies. At least the fireplace was going, adding a little extra warmth to Betty's body and her spirit.

"So, Betty…" Veronica came in from the kitchen holding two mugs overflowing with marshmallows. It was perfect hot chocolate weather, forget about the ice cream that Betty had promised her mom. Veronica handed her one of the mugs and settled onto the sofa beside her, crossing her legs up underneath of her. "How are you handling the break-up?"

"Honestly? I'm kind of… not. It just doesn't feel real. This is the second time we've broken up recently, it just feels inevitable that we'll be back together again."

"Even though you come from such different worlds? No offense, but you and Jughead are almost opposites when it comes to the social ladder. Although I guess you _do_ both have that whole nerdy-writer thing going on for you," Veronica paused to take a sip of hot chocolate through her mound of marshmallows.

"Thanks? I don't know," Betty shook her head, her ponytail swinging from side to side. "How are things on your end, post-Archie?"

"Ugh, Archie. This is such a _Gilmore Girls_ -type of situation, where he thinks he's Jared Padalecki. Just because I can't tell him that I… y'know… _him_ …. It doesn't mean that I don't. Or can't. And even if I didn't, that doesn't mean that I won't. Does this make any sense?"

Betty felt herself nodding even though she was feeling pretty lost. And a little bit light-headed. "Woah, V, did you put something extra in these hot chocolates?"

"Just a little tiny nip of peppermint schnapps."

"Oh wow it's hitting me." Betty knew she wasn't supposed to drink when she was taking her Adderall, but she didn't know it would make her feel instantaneously drunk. She blinked and her eyelids felt heavy. She tried to open them, but must have over-corrected because she felt her eyes get really wide. Veronica started to laugh at her.

"I didn't know you were such a lightweight, B!" She exclaimed, delighted. "Anyways, I think I'm going to swear off of boys for a while."

"How will you spend your Saturday nights, then, Ron?" Betty asked her.

"Maybe I'll find a new _gal pal_ ," She did the air quotes with her fingers and lifted an eyebrow at Betty to make sure that she caught her meaning. She knocked her right knee against Betty's left. "Have you ever been with a girl, Betty?"

"No, I've barely been with a boy." Betty giggled. "Have you?"

"Once, when I was in New York. One of my sidekicks was a lesbian, and I was curious about it. Well, it might have been more than once, but it was just one girl." Veronica moved so that her legs were bent next to her, moving her a little bit closer to Betty. They were staring into each other's eyes. Betty thought that Veronica's shade of brown eyes were the prettiest she had ever seen, even prettier than Archie's. Her dark eyelashes and hair framed them perfectly. And her lips were perfectly plump, so close to her own….

Veronica watched as Betty glanced down at her lips then quickly looked away. When Betty looked back, Veronica met her gaze unabashedly. Betty moved her hand up and stroked a lock of Veronica's dark hair. In the firelight, pieces of it shone almost blue. She wound the lock around her finger, then let it go. When she glanced at her eyes again, Veronica leaned in close. Betty met her lips with her own. They were softer than she had imagined them to be. Softer than Jughead's, whose lips were always slightly chapped. Veronica's were smooth, as was her tongue as it slipped into Betty's mouth.

Betty no longer felt cold as she deepened the kiss, cupping Veronica's face with her left hand as her right ran through her dark hair. Betty couldn't stop herself from touching her hair, it was just so silky and soft. Everything about Veronica was as smooth as it looked. Veronica tugged at Betty's hair until the elastic came out, and her blonde hair fell around her shoulders. Betty gasped and pulled away. "It looks so nice down, Betty. It's so pretty," Veronica promised as she kissed her neck. Betty gave her own hair a little ruffle so that it would fall where her part was and not stick up in random directions.

Veronica's hand was on the small of her back, and Betty arched her back a little bit so that she was closer to her. Veronica took this as encouragement, moving her hand up to her bra clasp. She had it undone quickly, moving her hands to the front of Betty's shirt. Betty knew she shouldn't be surprised at how fast she had gotten it undone, but with her limited experience with ill-experienced boys, she couldn't help but be a little bit taken aback. She pushed Ronnie's hands down and pulled away from her.

"Sorry, was that too much?"

"No, no, it's just… Where are your parents, again?" Betty asked her nervously. The Lodges were as intimidating as the apartment that they inhabited.

"Ah." Veronica smiled at her. "They went to some charity event and won't be back for several more hours. If it makes you more comfortable, though, we could move into my room?"

"Yeah, I think I would like that." Betty stood up and felt her bra droop. She tried discreetly to fasten the back, then gave up and held it up in the front where the two cups met. She followed behind Veronica as she walked over to her bedroom door. V opened it for her, and Betty went into the room and sat down on the bed. Veronica closed and locked the door behind her. "Better?" She asked Betty. She wasn't sure if Betty wanted to pick up where they left off once the momentum had been ruined. She walked over to her and stood in front of where she sat on the bed. Betty opened her legs, then pulled Veronica forward by her hips so that there was almost no space between their bodies.

Veronica leaned down, her forehead touching Betty's. Betty could smell her shampoo, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. She moved her chip up slowly, kissing Veronica softly. Veronica returned the kiss harder, giving Betty's bottom lip a light tug with her teeth. Betty returned the gesture with a quick kiss to Veronica's neck, then she quickly pulled Veronica's black blouse up over her head, leaving her standing there in a black bra and skirt.

Their lips met again as Veronica's hands found the front of Betty's shirt, traveling up her stomach to her breasts. She cupped them both, running her thumbs over her hardened nipples. Betty let out a soft moan into her mouth, all the encouragement Veronica needed to push her back onto the bed and pull Betty's shirt off, her loose bra going with it onto the floor.

Veronica hovered above her for a moment, smiling down at Betty as her dark hair fell like a curtain around them. Then she leaned down to kiss her lips, then her neck, down to her collarbone, a quick kiss in between the curves of her breasts, until she kissed her left boob. She sucked on her nipple, flicking her tongue back and forth across it. She moved to her right boob and repeated the process. Both nipples stood hard and perky. She kissed her way down her belly, taking delight in the way Betty reacted to each kiss. She could feel her sharp intake of breath each time her lips got closer to her skin.

Veronica undid the button and zipper on Betty's jeans. She looked up at Betty and found her watching her, her blue eyes wide with dilated pupils. She tugged her jeans off quickly, revealing a pair of lacy light pink boy shorts, then came back up to kiss Betty's mouth. Betty gave her hard kisses, moving her hands underneath Ronnie's skirt to cup her bare ass. Veronica was glad she'd worn her pretty, silky, purple thong as Betty slid her skirt down her thighs.

Betty sat up so that they were both kneeling on the bed, facing each other. She took Veronica's bra off as quickly as V had unclasped hers. She moved in to kiss her, and their boobs brushed against each other. Betty could feel herself blushing a little bit, but that was soon forgotten as Veronica started kissing her neck. Betty moved so that she was on top of Veronica's right thigh, her knees on either side of it. As Veronica continued to kiss her neck, she grinded herself lightly on her thigh. Veronica moved her lips from her neck to her breasts, sucking on her hard nipples. Betty moaned and felt a wet spot growing on her underpants as she started to grind a little bit harder.

Veronica stopped kissing her boobs in order to pin Betty back down on her bed. She kissed each of Betty's thighs until Betty spread them apart for her. She yanked her boy shorts off in one quick movement, leaning down to take her clit in her mouth. "Oh, Ronnie!" Betty gasped, arching her back up on the bed. Her hands were curled up into fists, grasping at the sheets. Veronica moved two fingers slowly into her wet pussy. She licked her clit, looking up at Betty to see her eyes closed in pure ecstasy. Veronica pumped her fingers in Betty faster, taking pleasure in each of Betty's moans.

Sensing that Betty's climax was near, she pulled her fingers out. When Betty opened her eyes to look down at her, she put her fingers slowly into her mouth and then sucked her juice off of them. Betty smiled a slow, lazy smile at her, then ran her tongue over her lips in an open circle. Veronica kissed her, pulling her neck in close. Betty moved on top of Veronica, placing her knees on either side of her hips. She pulled Ronnie's thing off, lingering on it a second to notice how wet it was. She cupped her vagina with her hand, pressing down on her labia gently, then faster as Veronica let out a low moan.

"Mmm, Betty, yes. Don't stop." She whimpered as Betty moved her fingers inside of her. Betty pulled out of her before she reached her climax, returning the favor Veronica had just payed to her. Instead of stopping, however, she moved on top of V. She moved Veronica's thighs so that they were wide apart, then she placed her left knee to the outside of her hips and her right knee to the inside of her legs. She pressed her clit against Veronica's then she started to slowly grind.

Veronica moved against her, until they were moving together in sync. Veronica put her hands on Betty's boobs, then moved them to her ass. Betty grabbed on to Veronica's hips as she felt herself getting close to her climax. Veronica started to moan and shake, until they were coming together. They finished together, Betty rolling off of Veronica and laying beside her, naked. She turned her head to look at her face and found Veronica had her eyes closed in pleasure. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then threaded her fingers into V's. V turned and nestled her head into Betty's neck as they fell asleep, entwined.


End file.
